In a framework of a vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 5-42829, a subframe extending in the lateral direction of the vehicle under an engine room of the vehicle and at the same time at the back of an engine, and a mounting system for a steering gear box and/or engine and an exhaust pipe are provided above the subframe.
In a conventional type of vehicle framework, there is provided a subframe 110 extending in the lateral direction of a vehicle at a back of an engine as shown in FIG. 8.
Above the subframe 110, as shown in FIG. 8, there are provided a steering gear box 121 extending in the lateral direction of the vehicle and an exhaust pipe 130 extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle in the state where the two components cross each other.
Provided above the steering gear box 121 is an engine mounting device 122 (also referred to “a mounting device”) which supports an engine as shown in FIG. 8.
This engine mounting device 122 has a rear mount 125 which is a rubber cushion. An internal cylindrical portion of the rear mount 125 is jointed via a mount bracket 126 to a transmission as shown in FIG. 8, and an external cylindrical portion of the rear mount 125 is joined via first and second mounting sections 147, 148 to the subframe 110.
In this configuration, the rear mount 125 of the engine mounting device 122 is provided at a position away from the subframe 110 in the vertical direction.
As a result, there is the disadvantage that the first and second mounting sections 147, 148 connecting the engine mounting device 122 to the subframe 110 easily vibrate in association with vibrations of the engine.
In addition, when a vehicle collides with another vehicle, if the engine can move rearward in the vehicle, excellent shock absorption capability is ensured, but in the conventional mounting device having the configuration as described above, movement of the rear mount 125 is restricted by the first and second mounting sections 147, 148, and the engine can not move rearward sufficiently, and therefore the shock absorption capability is disadvantageously low.
An object of the present invention is to provide a framework of a vehicle with a mounting device provided on a subframe thereof which delivers little vibration to the vehicle body and provides excellent shock absorption capability when the vehicle collides with another vehicle.